bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Tien
Tien Shinhan, also known by his hero name, Tien, '''is a Pro Hero, who is currently working for the Dragon Team Agency as a sidekick. '''Appearance: Tien Shinhan is a very muscular bald-headed man of an above-average height. His by far most prominent feature is his third eye, which he has inherited from his alien ancestors (although some sources claim the third eye was achieved via intense meditation). The third eye is indeed real, as he has proved at several occasions that he can both move it around and close it. Another noteworthy trait of his, is the large scar on the right side of his chest, starting at his collarbone and running all the way down to his abdomen. Personality: Tien Shinhan was originally a cold-hearted and ruthless warrior, never caring for anyone's life with the exception of his fellow students and mentors. However, he finds a lifelong best friend in Chiaotzu, for whom he cares deeply, and vice-versa. He highly idolised his mentor Mercenary Tao and desired to be a famous assassin like him. Due to Master Roshi's and Goku's consolations, he changed his demeanour and became one of the most respected warriors on the planet. Before he transitioned to the good side, he planned to kill Goku during the World Martial Arts Tournament as he was seen as a threat to himself and his cohorts. However, this mentality soon changes with the realisation that he disagrees with the brutal methods employed by his masters, Shen and Mercenary Tao. He goes off on his own to train and soon becomes a powerful ally to Goku and the others. His personality transitions from one of a brutal killer to that of an Honorable warrior who cares deeply for those he strives to protect. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Ki Control: Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection(Tien can reflect attacks with his Kiai), Body Control (Using the Four Witches technique, he can grow an extra pair of arms), Duplication (He can duplicate himself up to four times with the Multi-Form technique), Power Mimicry (Replicated the Kamehameha after seeing it used once), Pressure Point Strikes. * Flight – The capability to fly by using the ki. * Multi-Form – Tien splits himself into four identical copies, with all the same power. Fighting Techniques: * Tri-Beam – Tien forms a vaguely diamond-shape "tunnel" with the hand's by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualised inside that diamond, then he shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. * Dodon Ray - Unlike most other energy attacks, it seems to be something of a super-heated beam shot from the finger, According to Master Roshi, the Kamehameha is inferior to the Dodon Ray. It is definitely more powerful than an average Kamehameha, but unlike the Kamehameha, it does not seem to require much charging, but will definitely be much more powerful when doing so. * Solar Flare – The user places their hands close to the centre of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. History: Tien attended the Turtle Hermit School and trained under Master Roshi, alongside, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. He joined the Dragon Team Agency as a student after Goku and Vegeta created their co-owned agency.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Dragon Team Agency Category:Flight Category:Martial Artist Category:Turtle Hermit School